1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a switch for closing electrical contacts in a well tool such as an oil well perforating gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various safety devices or safety switches have been developed to allow for controlled detonation of explosive charges downhole in a well bore. Frequently, the explosive charge is designed to penetrate a well flow conductor, such as tubing and/or casing, disposed within the well bore to allow fluids surrounding the well bore to communicate with the interior of the well flow conductor. Tools which perform this function are frequently referred to as well perforating guns. The controlled detonation of explosive charges downhole may also be used for other purposes such as anchoring well tools within a well flow conductor or jarring loose well tools that are stuck within the well bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,972 to John V. Fredd discloses a perforator hanger for anchoring a well perforating gun at a desired location within a well flow conductor. The perforating gun is electrically detonated after a conventional, non-conductive wireline has anchored the perforating gun within the well flow conductor and completed the electrical circuits within the perforating gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,287 to John C. Kinley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,179 to John C. Kinley, Myron M. Kinley, and Clifford E. Anderson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,597 to Myron M. Kinley and Clifford E. Anderson disclose mechanical safety devices and mechanical detonators for controlling the detonation of explosive charges downhole in a well flow conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,421 to John A. Regalbuto discloses a well perforating gun which is mechanically armed at the well surface and detonated downhole by an electrically conductive wireline. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,183,972 and 4,172,421 are adopted by reference for all purposes within the application.